


Kinktober Y'all!

by DarkEmb3r



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEmb3r/pseuds/DarkEmb3r
Summary: Kinktober is here and you know what that means (yes I'm running behind. Insomnia is a bitch and doesn't give me as much energy as I'd like.)





	Kinktober Y'all!

Gentle hands move behind him, carefully tying the blindfold. Soft caresses on the back of his neck have him leaning into his boyfriend's touch. A soft kiss to his neck, then another. Slowly, his boyfriend makes his way in front of him, gentle touches setting Steve's skin on fire. Soft lips press against his. He chases them hungrily, wanting more. A warning nip to Steve's bottom lip reminds him Tony is in charge right now. A quiet whimper escapes Steve, letting Tony know how much he dislikes not being in charge.   
"What? Can't wait to have my dick in that pretty little mouth of yours? I always did know you were impatient, Rogers."  
Steve hears the smirk in Tony's voice and, God help him, the way Tony says his last name sends shivers down his spine.   
It's Tony's hand on his that pulls him from his thoughts.   
"You ready?"  
Steve nods before recalling their previous conversation. In a breathless voice, he replies, "Yes."  
Tony guides Steve's hand to Tony's crotch. On reflex, Steve starts palming Tony. A soft groan from Tony lets Steve know just how much the action is appreciated. Soon, Tony reaches down and removes his own pants and boxers. Steve quickly finds Tony's dick and has his hand wrapped around it. Tony's soft moans as Steve pumps his hand along the shaft spur him on.   
A soft growl interrupts him shortly after.   
"Knees. Now."  
Steve immediately obliges, dropping to his knees. Tony steps close, pressing his dick against Steve's lips.   
Steve obediently opens his mouth and takes in Tony's dick. Tony lets out a low moan, the sound causing blood to rush to Steve's own dick.   
Steve keeps a steady pace of bobbing and sucking. It's a few moments later that he smirks around the dick. Slowly, he begins taking it further, all the way down to his throat. He hears a slight, "Fuck," from the man above him and wishes he could see Tony's face.   
It isn't much longer before Tony starts to thrust forward into Steve's mouth. Steve lets him, relaxing his mouth and listening to the moans coming from Tony. He takes the moment to unfasten his own pants, a difficult task to do when he can't see. He succeeds, though, and soon has his own dick out of his boxers. He starts pumping, a deep groan coming from deep in his throat.   
It's 3 minutes later that Steve comes. Tony follows not long after, Steve swallowing every drop.   
Tony pulls out, reaching behind Steve to untie the blindfold. Steve blinks as he adjusts to the light before looking up at Tony. Tony smirks, obviously pleased, and places a gentle hand against Steve's cheek.   
An hour later sees the two wrapped in each other's arms, dozing off and on while whispering sweet nothings to each other. And that's how Bucky finds his two boyfriends when he gets home. He smiles before curling up behind Tony and wrapping his arm around the other two, placing a gentle kiss to both men's heads.


End file.
